


Passions of the Matriarch

by LumenInFusco



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Bondage, Other, Oviposition, Suspension, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, Xenophilia, it's all very tender, no aliens trolls or mothergrubs were harmed in the making of this fic, only they're called tendrils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumenInFusco/pseuds/LumenInFusco
Summary: No one told Kanaya that the mother grub occasionally requires a Jade-blooded intermediary to facilitate the troll breeding process. Fortunately, she has adapted to this responsibility admirably.





	Passions of the Matriarch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [addy_is_not_a_laddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addy_is_not_a_laddy/gifts).

Passions of the Matriarch

“Pard’n me, ma’am!”

Kanaya didn’t look up from the ledger she was reading. “Yes, what is it, Swifer?” she asked her assistant.

Swifer stood her mop on end, holding it as a soldier might hold a pike. “Y’remember how ya told me to let y’know if the mother grub started makin’ that weird noise again?”

This caught Kanaya’s attention. She looked up in mild surprise, meeting Swifer’s gaze. “What, again?”

“Well gosh, ma’am,” Swifer stammered. “I reckon it’s been ‘bout 3 months since th’last time. If there’s a pattern, ain’t none of us figured it out yet.”

“It’s alright, Swifer. See to it that the staff is sent home at once. As of right now, everyone is on paid vacation for two weeks.”

“Aye aye, ma’am!” Swifer tilted her mop towards her forehead in salute. “I also took th’liberty of callin’ your wife. That’s usually what ya do in this situation, ain’t it?”

“Indeed. Thank you, Swifer.” Kanaya stood up and straightened her blouse. “That will be all. Enjoy your vacation.”

Swifer hesitated before leaving. “Ma’am,” she finally said. “I know it ain’t none o’my business, bein’ that my business mostly concerns moppin’, but what is it exactly you and Mizz Rose do to make her stop makin’ that awful noise? I remember the first time the grub made it, she had us all stumped!”

Kanaya smiled gently at the younger troll. “Typically, the mother grub processes the provided genetic material into eggs without incident,” she explained. “What we’ve discovered is that on occasion, the process needs to be…” Kanaya searched for the most precise word she could use without giving away too much information. “…facilitated.”

“’Facilitated,’ huh?” Swifer repeated. “And ya ain’t gonna tell me what that’ntails?”

“In time, Swifer.” Kanaya did her best to sound reassuring. “It is something you and many of the others will need to know, eventually. But for now, I would ask that you simply trust me, and please, enjoy your vacation.”

Swifer nodded, and though it was evident to Kanaya that she was unsatisfied with this answer, she knew that pressing the matter would ultimately prove to be futile. “Suit yerself, ma’am. I’ll see ya back here’n two weeks.” She left Kanaya’s office.

Kanaya walked over to the window overlooking the brooding caverns. She watched as the other trolls filed out, ushered away by Swifer barking orders that Kanaya couldn’t hear from inside the office. Within a few minutes, everyone else had left, and Swifer gave one final salute to Kanaya before setting out herself.

She looked at the clock. By her estimation, given what she knew about Rose’s itinerary for the day, she still had at least an hour before Rose arrived.

_That’s alright, _she thought. Rose’s presence wasn’t actually required for what was about to take place, after all. Kanaya knew that her wife enjoyed the spectacle, and she certainly enjoyed giving her such a spectacle, but an hour seemed like a long time to keep the mother grub waiting. She stepped out of her office and toward the grub’s chambers.

Long before Kanaya had cleared the entrance to the main chamber, she’d heard the sound echoing through the caverns. A dreadful, sickly wheezing accompanying each of the mother grub’s shallow breaths, comparable in timbre to the sound a meowbeast makes when it’s on the verge of expectorating a particularly large hairball. Entering the chamber, Kanaya saw the mother grub curled up and resting her back against the cavern walls, her prodigious abdomen resting underneath her. The first time Kanaya had seen her assume this position, she and the other Jadebloods working that day were perplexed; very little information about the mother grub had survived the destruction of Alternia, and while for the most part, caring for the beast had proven to be intuitive and easy for Kanaya, issues like this were a complete unknown to her, and it wasn’t as if she could simply Goregle any gaps in her knowledge. She was left to figure such matters out on the fly.

Fortunately, she and Rose happened upon the solution to this particular problem entirely by accident. After the cavern’s stewards had all left for the evening, Rose had decided to take advantage of their newfound solitude and, by sheer happenstance, the answer simply presented itself. By now, Kanaya had deduced the bulk of the relevant information and knew exactly what to do.

“Shhhhh shh shh,” she whispered to the mother grub, slowly and cautiously approaching her. Casually removing her shoes in the process. “It’s alright, my darling. I’m here.”

At the sound of her voice, the mother grub’s breathing steadied. Kanaya knew, from her time in Sgrub, that the creature’s inability to speak belied the true intelligence and understanding of her surroundings that she possessed. Far from a mindless, instinct-driven beast, she had great empathy for the beings in her presence, the stewards caring for her, and for the one she recognized as their spiritual leader. Kanaya’s hushed reassurances were as effective on her as they’d be on any, more apparently sapient, being.

When Kanaya was close enough to touch her, she began stroking the forward-facing side of her abdomen. “There’s nothing to worry about, you magnificent, wondrous giver of life,” she said, unbuttoning her blouse with her free hand. The cool air of the caverns brought a slight shiver to Kanaya’s newly exposed skin, causing her to let out a contented sigh. She began to slowly peel her shirt off each shoulder, savoring the sensation of it brushing her arm as she slipped out of each sleeve. She brought a hand to her right rumble sphere, running her fingertips along her erect, viridian nipple.

The mother grub had stopped her pained wheezing, trilling happily as her breathing took on more of a purr. Kanaya smiled and hummed. She knew it was best for both of them if she drew out this part of the process for as long as possible. She climbed unto the grub’s abdomen, nestling herself right where it met with her thorax. As she continued whispering reassurances, she unfastened the waist of her skirt, wriggling to allow it to fall off of her. She ran the length of her bare legs along the mother grub’s smooth abdomen, feeling the heat rising in her as she did. The grub’s purring intensified, and the trilling became more frequent and higher pitched.

Kanaya let out a quiet moan as she slipped her fingers underneath her undergarments, moving slowly and deliberately to allow the heat within her to rise. Her nook seeped trace amounts of fluids, and she gasped as she her own hands meet the peak her folds. She used her other hand to finally remove her underwear, relishing in the sensations of her fully naked body resting against the mother grub. With the need within her rising, she pressed her fingers to her squealnub, causing a spike in arousal and more carnal fluid to gather around the entrance of her nook.

She watched as the mother grub’s nostrils began to twitch and flare, responding to the pheromones released into the air by a compatible host’s arousal. This was it. Below her, a tendril emerged from the mother grub’s cloaca, twisting and writhing as it slithered into Kanaya’s view. The rounded tip twisted toward her, glistening in residual fluid as it got closer to her face. It stopped a few inches in front of her, bobbing ever so slightly as the mother grub let out an inquisitive chirp.

Kanaya knew that this was her way of establishing consent. She reached out and stroked the appendage.

Responding to her touch, the tendril continued its protrusion, wrapping itself gently around the back of Kanaya’s neck, resting on her shoulders as if it were a scarf. Kanaya closed her eyes and leaned her head against it, pulling it towards her face and kissing along the length.

“Shall we begin, then?”

Taking the cue, the mother grub extended her legs to curl around Kanaya’s arms, lifting her off of her abdomen and suspending her up against her thorax. Another pair of legs wrapped themselves around Kanaya’s knees, propping her legs open and exposing her gleaming, wet nook. Kanaya let out a breathy, anticipatory sigh, wriggling against her bondage, anxious for what she knew was coming next. The tendril unraveled itself from her neck and began snaking around her right leg, gently probing the entrance to her nook. Kanaya moaned, lip curling as she tried desperately to keep herself from getting too loud and risk startling the mother grub.

The tendril between Kanaya’s legs began to shift, the rounded tip elongating and becoming more pointed, finally making the push to penetrate the folds of Kanaya’s nook. Kanaya inhaled sharply as the tendril filled her, sliding deeper and deeper inside of her, pressing her further and further apart from within. Kanaya’s eyes fluttered in ecstasy as wave after wave of sensations wash over her. As the tendril pushed further inside of her, its girth around her walls increased, rubbing against her squealnub, and causing Kanaya to gasp in pleasure. Her skin tingled as her biological luminescence involuntarily triggered.

In truth, however, there was nothing involuntary about it; rather, it was a natural biological response to what the mother grub was doing to Kanaya, and a signal that her host was ready for the next phase.

A second tendril slid out of her abdomen, this one thinner than its counterpart. Blood rushed to Kanaya’s cheeks as she struggled to focus her eyes enough to see the new appendage, but the first tendril’s relentless stimulation of her nook made the task virtually impossible. She resigned, instead, to letting herself pant and moan with every slight movement, the pressure inside of her mounting to unfathomable heights. Only when the second tendril was mere inches from her face did she finally summon the wherewithal to focus her eyes on it. She smiled and addressed the mother grub again.

“Well?” In the heat of her excitement, Kanaya’s voice was considerably higher than usual. “_Mmmm_…what are you…_aahhhn_…waiting for?” she gasped between moans. Kanaya liked to imagine that the mother grub understood her words, though there was no empirical way she could know with any certainty.

Seemingly on cue, the second tendril entered Kanaya’s mouth, sliding gently along her tongue and reaching the back of her tonsils, before pushing itself directly down her throat. Jadeblooded trolls had a biological feature unique to their castes that allowed them to consciously suppress their gag reflex provided certain areas of the mouth were simultaneously stimulated, and like a piece of a well-crafted puzzle, the grub’s tendril was fitting inside of Kanaya just perfectly. She groaned indistinctly as it pressed deeper into her meal tunnel, her chest heaving as it worked its way through her. Her shaky, laborious breathing had to be forced through her nostrils, which flared and contracted rapidly to match each exchange of air. Finally, in the pit of her acid tract, she felt the tendril settle, which meant that it was time for Kanaya’s favorite part.

A third tendril emerged from the mother grub, this one thinner than either of the other two, and notably coated in a significant layer of carnal slime. This one twisted and curled around Kanaya’s left leg, matching the first tendril still coiled around the other leg. Kanaya grunted and moaned against the second tendril in her mouth, eagerly anticipating the newest appendage’s approach to its destination, finally finding it at the base of Kanaya’s waste chute. The mother grub trilled as her tendril drew itself along its circumference, lubricating it so as not to harm her precious host.

Finally, it thrust itself within her, and any decorum Kanaya might have had was lost completely. She writhed and squirmed against the newest penetrator, and it was all she could do to keep from biting down with her very full mouth. From within her she felt the tendril twisting through her insides, filling her completely, causing her own abdomen to distend slightly.

And, as she felt the last tendril settle into its proper position, she braced herself.

At once, the tendrils in her mouth and waste chute came inside of her, filling her with all manner of genetic slurry and fluids. And with them, Kanaya finally submitted to the orgasm that had been welling within her since she first took off her clothes.

“MMMMmmmmMMMMMPHhhhhhMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmm!”

Tears fell from her eyes as her voice cried out, reaching pitches far higher than even she had thought possible, panting through her nose as her orgasm washed over her. Her limbs, still held up by the mother grub’s legs, thrashed about violently against them. As she did, she felt her abdomen swell out even further, filling with the mother grub’s gift.

Her eyes fluttered open. The latter two tendrils withdrew from her, and the mother grub released her limbs. The first tendril remained inside of her nook and supported her body as it gently lowered her to rest against the mother grub’s abdomen. Kanaya’s breathing steadied as a contented smile spread across her lips.

“Marvelous. Simply outstanding.”

Kanaya was not startled in the least to hear Rose’s voice. She flashed her wife a smile that bared her protruding fangs. “Did you enjoy the show, dearest?”

“The part of it that I caught,” Rose answered. “You started without me.”

“That would be your fault for keeping yourself so terribly occupied,” Kanaya playfully countered, before suddenly grabbing at her abdomen. “Oof!”

From inside her, a protrusion formed on the first tendril, still deeply entrenched in her nook. It carried the partly gestated egg back into the mother grub’s abdomen, where it would finish its development and be birthed along with the rest of the batch, the remainder of which was developing inside of Kanaya. As Rose sat beside her, she exhaled happily and took her hand in hers.

“You know,” she said. “you really ought to try this.” She gasped as another egg pushed against the walls of her nook, passing through her.

“I’ll make a note of it,” said Rose. “Should I ever reincarnate into the form of a jade-blooded troll.” She stroked Kanaya’s hand. “Another week, then?”

“I gave the staff two weeks. I figured that gives us a suitably wide brea-“ She inhaled sharply as another egg passed through her. “—breadth of time. In case there was anything…else we’d like to attend to afterward.”

Rose smiled. “Also noted.”

end

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun challenge to write, and I sincerely hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Happy Drone Season!
> 
> P.S. Why yes, I did come up with a headcanon as to how, exactly, this entire process works, and what the practical function of each tendril is. I decided not to bog down the fic with such trifling details, but do feel free to ask. :p


End file.
